


will you? (tyrus fic)

by tyrusvibes



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Boyfriends, Love, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Valentine's Day, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusvibes/pseuds/tyrusvibes
Summary: Cyrus is not looking forward to Valentine's day in two days. But in less than two days, he changes his mind about Valentine's day.





	will you? (tyrus fic)

With Valentine’s day coming up in two days, Cyrus is the only person who isn’t looking forward to it. It always reminds him of how single he is for the rest of his life. 

 

“Honestly, I am not so looking forward to Valentine’s day in two days. I think it’s just so overrated,” Cyrus declared, sitting down next to TJ who’s listening per usual. Andi, Buffy, and Jonah are there with them. 

 

“Cyrus, calm down. It’s only two days away. I’m sure someone will ask you to be their valentine,” Andi assured him, nodding at Buffy who agrees. Jonah agrees, as well. For Cyrus, he wishes that someone could be his crush, TJ Kippen. He knows that he probably would never have a chance with him because he doesn’t know if TJ swings for the same team.

 

As usual, his thoughts are disrupted. He looks up to see TJ right next to him. He wishes that TJ could be his valentine... If only he swings for the same team. With him staring at TJ, Buffy notices and sees Andi noticing as well. They give each other a look. If on a cue, Andi announces that she has to go to her next class. Buffy gets up and goes along with her. In this case, it leaves both of them alone.

 

“So, I’m sure you’ll have someone to be your valentine,” TJ smiles, assuring him once again. Cyrus nods in response. 

 

“Thank you. I hope so. But we’ll see,” Cyrus shrugs, “But anyways, I am done with my lunch. Do you want to come with me? I need to get something from my locker.” 

 

“Actually, I would love to, but I need to talk to my math teacher. I’m almost on the edge of failing.” TJ says, getting up from the cafeteria table and carrying the food tray with him. Cyrus assures him that it’s fine and he doesn’t mind. By then, he’s being left alone, seeing TJ looking back at him, smiling and waving. He returns the same gesture to him. 

 

Now, he’s walking in silence on the way to his locker. When he opens his locker, he sees the note falling out. 

 

_ Tomorrow, I will give you a poem.  _

_ And also, you’re the most cutest person ever I’ve known. _

_ Hope this makes your day. (Since I saw you were down a little bit). _

_ -Lemon Boy _

 

Cyrus smiles at the note then wonder who Lemon Boy is. But, he’s looking forward to see his poem tomorrow. As he closes his locker door, he skips happily on the way to his next class. He comes in the English class which he has classes with Andi and Buffy. While he’s in a gleeful mood, Buffy and Andi give each other a look as if they have no idea what’s going on. 

 

“Cyrus? What’s up with you? How the heck did your mood shift from being grumpy to being happy?” Andi questions as Cyrus slides in his seat. In response, Cyrus waves his secret admirer note in front of them. Buffy wides her eyes and squeals along with Andi. Luckily for them, their teacher does not hear them. Cyrus passes it along to them so they can read it. 

 

“Oh. This is cute. This is not much, but I know this means a lot to you.” Buffy comments on the note, smiling at Cyrus who’s being in a joyful mood. 

 

“Yes, it means a lot to me. Despite the fact, it’s just a few words and all that. I still appreciate it. And I’m soooo looking forward to tomorrow,” Cyrus sighs in response, not being able to stay patient. 

 

As the class ends quickly than he expected, he is now on the way to home. But he sees TJ talking with Marty. He wonders what their conversation is about. When he sees TJ looking back at him, he waves. Cyrus smiles, waving back. He’s walking toward TJ who’s no longer talking to Marty. 

 

“Hey Underdog, what’s up? Why do you seem in a good mood?” TJ says, walking along with him. They exit out of school. 

 

Cyrus laughs and tells him to guess what it is. TJ plays along with his game. 

 

“Underdog, because you don’t have to do gym today?” 

 

Cyrus giggles and leads in, unable to contain his grin. TJ raises one of his eyebrows, demanding to know what it is.

 

“No, Teej! I got a secret admirer note in my locker!” Cyrus exclaims, spilling the truth. He smiles at the sight of Cyrus being excited. TJ is glad to know that Cyrus is looking forward to tomorrow. 

 

When they arrive at Cyrus’ house, Cyrus walks up to his door. He sees TJ waiting for him to come in his house safely, he bids a goodbye to him. By then, he walks in and then rushes to the window. To peek TJ from the window, he sees TJ walking until he’s out of his sight. 

 

He thinks, “Tomorrow… I can’t wait for tomorrow..” 

 

\--------------

 

The next day, Cyrus is filled with excitement because he’s looking forward to read the poem from his secret admirer. The first thing he do in the next morning, he rushes to his locker. There it is, the note falling out in front of him. 

 

**_I wrote your name in the sky, but the wind blew it away._ **

**_I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away._ **

**_I wrote your name in my heart, and forever it will stay._ **

**_And now it’s time to ask you, will you be my valentine?_ **

 

On the cue, he feels that someone is standing behind him. He turns around to see TJ. He is surprised to see him holding his favorite flower which is sunflowers. 

 

“Hi there, I know tomorrow is Valentine’s day, but it’s better than never. But anyways, I’ve liked you for a long time. Ever since the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew there’s something about you that makes me fall in love with you. I didn’t know that until a while ago. God, I love you, Cyrus Goodman. So will you be my boyfriend?” TJ rambles but is being cut off with Cyrus kissing him on the lip. This moment is just perfect for both of them because they’ve been yearning for this moment for a long time. 

 

But then, they break out of a kiss. “God, I’m so glad it’s you. I thought you would never like me that way… or even I thought you would never swing for the same team,” Cyrus exclaims as TJ beams at him. 

 

“Well, I definitely swing for the same team as you. And so this means, we can be boyfriends?” 

 

“Definitely, now I’m looking forward to tomorrow because I got my boyfriend as my valentine this time. Might be the best valentine ever I’ve had in a long time.” Cyrus says, keeping his notes in his backpack. Then, he’s starting to hold hands with TJ. They’re walking happily. While walking, they bump into the GHC crew including Jonah. 

 

“I knew it! Give me 5 dollars,” Buffy urges Jonah and Andi in to give her 5 bucks.

 

“Why did you guys bet? And what bet is that?” TJ asks.

 

“Buffy thinks you guys would be together before tomorrow. Andi and I thought that you guys would be together by tomorrow or afterward.” Jonah grumbles, handling 5 dollars to Buffy who’s happily taking it and putting it in her pocket. Andi sighs, giving her 5 bucks as well. Cyrus shakes his head. 

 

“Whatever, but hey let’s be happy for Cyrus and TJ! Cheers to Tyrus!” Andi cheers, proposing to the new name combination ship for both of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this to everyone. The people I've talked to. Even including the people I stan. I love you all. You guys deserve the endless love. <3


End file.
